


A Cure for the Hiccups

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [3]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Booker Gets the Hiccups, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Hiccups, Humor, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Oh no! Booker's got the hiccups! How is he meant to shoot like that, & try to not get himself shot? At least Elizabeth knows a few ways to cure them. The funniest one by far, confusing the hiccups outta him.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 10





	A Cure for the Hiccups

Booker had caught a case of the hiccups. A bad case of the hiccups. He could barely shoot straight, & kept on bumping into everything with the force of his hiccups. He almost got shot at one point, but the force of those confounded hiccups sent him reeling forwards & out of the way of the bullet. That was all well & good, until it wouldn’t leave, for hours. He tried drinking (albeit drinking alcohol) & it wouldn’t work. He tried both swallowing air & holding his breath. Neither freed him of the hiccups. Elizabeth even tried scaring him, on multiple occasions, but he just couldn’t be frightened. It’s as if he knew what she was going to scare him. Elizabeth was quickly running out of ideas, & Booker was becoming distressed even faster. He was grumbling, & could barely fit in a word between his hiccups. There was one last thing Elizabeth was willing to try, & if that didn’t work, well, she could just hope that Booker had nerves of steel.

“Booker?” Elizabeth hummed, going up to him with a sweet smile. He could barely put in a word in between his hiccupping.

“Yes?” He finally cut in, & his hiccups eased long enough for him not to bounce when turning in Elizabeth’s direction.

“You know what I just found out?” She didn’t expect him to answer, even as she smiled cheekily at him, “We’re related!” Booker froze, staring incredulously at Elizabeth. She could barely hold in her laughter as he just stood her. She was certain she saw the cogs turning in his brain as he tried to make sense of it.

“What? But... but I don’t have a kid... What?” He finally spoke up.

“Neither do you have hiccups now.” She added & his eyes widened in realisation.

“Elizabeth. You, are a genius.”

“Thank you.” 


End file.
